A number of prefabricated folding steel buildings have been invented by the present inventor, such as U.S. Pat. No. 9,222,250, which is incorporated herein by reference. Such buildings use sections each having two wall and two connecting roof panels, set side by side, and connected to form a building. There is a need for such buildings that do not require time-consuming surface preparation such as exact leveling and concrete pad production, and so can be more rapidly deployed for civil and military applications. There is yet a further need for a rapidly deployable building that may use only one piece of heavy equipment for erection. There is yet an even further need for a rapidly deployable building that is made of completely reusable components